To Be a Blood Whore
by RavenL0221
Summary: Rose is cast away to begin her shameful life as a blood whore. When Christian comes into the picture things change for her. She can either choose to live as a guardian or she can forever be Christian's personal blood slave. What will she choose? The stake or the fang?
1. Exiled

_To Be a Blood Whore_

_By: RavenL0221 (but originally by younger version of me)_

_Summary: Raven is cast away to begin her shameful life as a blood whore. When Christian comes into the picture things change for her. She can either choose to live as a guardian or she can forever be Christian's personal blood slave. What will she choose? The stake or the fang?_

_So I'm compiling every decent story I'd ever written anddddd finishing it! This is for Peaches and Eree and every other poor soul who got hooked and dragged along the ultimate cliff hanger. I love you all. Also you have my word that this account will not be abandoned. (I have important people watching it :) naturally)_

"That is IT Ms. Hathaway! You cannot keep going on reckless, unauthorized adventures like this!" Kirova yelled pointing a perfectly manicured finger in Rose's direction.

"With all respect Ms. Headmistress Kirova, Rose and Christian saved us all," I interjected. No one could ever frown in my bright presence.

"Shut up Lissa," she growled. I did as told.

"Because of you, the last Dragomir princess was endangered, Mia was in danger and so was Mr. Ozera, not to mention because of you Mason was killed!" she yelled. I saw that she'd struck a nerve in Rose with that last comment. She bubbled over and shoved her finger in Kirova's chest.

"I did everything I could to ensure that everyone returned safely after the moroi planned a wild, unorthodox, guardian less adventure! I am not at fault!"

"Except you failed, and you came back without one of your fellow novices. Instead of getting help you had to do it all on your own and that was the attitude that killed your friend. You Rose Hathaway are not fit to guard a squirrel let alone the last Dragomir princess, pack your things, you're leaving in the morning," Kirova decided. I watched in horror as she sat down behind her desk to sign the sheet of Rose's expulsion. No, what about our bond! They couldn't separate us, I turned to Dimitri who kept his guardian mask in place. I sighed, I had to do something!

"Headmistress Kirova-,"

"Dimitri, escort the Princess from the room," she ordered, not hearing any of my diplomatic, let Rose stay campaign.

"Where are you going to send me? To live with my mother? Like she'd even notice I was there, or maybe you'll send me to my _fathe_r," she hissed his name, Dimitri led me out by the small of my back gently towards the door.

Settle down Ms. Hathaway," she ordered, but Rose kept at it.

"Oh I know or maybe you'll send me to Russia to be a blood whore," she spat. The door was closing, but I heard the end of the conversation.

"A blood whore fits you Ms. Hathaway…effective immediately," I screamed inside, no Rose! No! No matter how I screamed, no one heard or cared, and I didn't see Rose again after that. I know that was short, but it's just the introduction, other chapters will be longer hopefully.

_I wrote this one specifically for my friend Peaches…so ya…review or I won't update lol I want 6 before I update! What's that you're going to find the account it's on and read ahead? Bwahahahahaha unlikely, not run along and review. See you in six reviews. _


	2. Not Yet Forgotten

_To Be A Blood Whore_

_By: Ravenl0221_

_**A.N./:**__So I owed you all a free chapter from the other version so this is my rationale for updating. Now, one important matter. The title is "To Be A Blood Whore." Meaning...Rose is a blood whore, there will be sexy scenes. If you are a children and are terrified of sexy scenes. Go away. ^^ Luv YA. :)_

Russia Was cold in the winter. Even colder when all of the shelters were full and you missed your bed. I ached for the academy's heated rooms, for Christian's hazelnut soup, and Dimitri's liquid fire accent. Actually, I'd kill for a bowl of Pyro's homemade soup. Unfortunately reminiscing wasn't going to get me any closer to living another day. If frostbite didn't kill me, hunger would. My stomach growled in impatience, it was about dinner at the academy now. I mentally berated myself, the academy was no longer my home! I looked around me, this chunk of ice was my home now. I wandered for hours trying to think up a plan. My best option was to make enough for a train ticket and hide away with the humans in Britain. Kirova's words still rang in the back of my head, _if I catch wind of you even one hair of your crossing the Russian border you will kiss any chance you had at guarding Princess Vasilissa goodbye. _ I couldn't give up on her, not so soon. That killed that plan, but there was school around here somewhere. Dimitri mentioned a sister named Viktoria, she had to be around here somewhere, maybe they would take me in? But how was I supposed to find a herd of Belikovs? They didn't exactly stand out compared to any other Russians around here. Again my stomach growled, I wouldn't be a blood whore, I'd do something else, anything else.

After a week of this, I was defeated. I lay on the bench outside a local park. It wasn't like I felt the cold anymore...everything blended together in one grey blob. Days past, then a week, then a week and a half, and I realized if I didn't do something I'd die. The thought of dying before I could protect Lissa stirred something within me, I couldn't, she needed me. I could feel her through the bond, rushing around like a small mouse plastering posters all over the school. They read, '_Bring Rose Home' _Pyro, Eddie, and the rest of our friends rushed around with her, each covering the walls with my face. I mustered the strength to smile. They were trying to bring me home. Tears tickled my nose, how unfortunate would it be for them to bring back my corpse to the states. The reality of the situation was simple. I'd be dead in a couple of days if I didn't do something. I was too weak to hunt or jump or run, my only real option made my blood run cold, but the promise of a full belly would be worth it. I'd only do it once, then I'd make my way off fish and game. Slowly, I dragged myself off the bench, groaning inwardly when I smelt myself. I'd really been here a week. Finding a group of moroi men wasn't a problem, they crowded near a liquor store , searching the women for someone suitable. Immediately upon spying me their leader stepped up.

"Looking for a bite," he was so arrogant I could of almost sentenced myself to death back on that bench. No way would I let him drink from me, but then the faintness was back and I didn't have a choice.

"Maybe, or maybe you're looking for something from me?"

He grinned big, then motioned for me to follow him. His boys followed along.

"We'll give you four for each one of us, deal?"

I nodded, staring longingly at the shower, but I didn't allow myself to get distracted. I'd do what I had to do then get my own shower. The first sunk his fangs into my neck, dragging me under the film of consciousness. The endorphins took me over, making me forget everything I'd endured so far. It felt so good I could hardly control the whimper begging to be set free. His touch was slimy, but I didn't care. It didn't matter that my virginity was taken by some disgusting moroi, all I could think about was the euphoria that was sure to come.

_I'm extremely disappointed with my review turn out! Honestly, I write this cool story for you guys and you just neglect my poor efforts. My poor lil ole heart. XD Review this time! C'mon just Five...or Six...please? Lucky for you all I will be throwing up two or three chapters regardless of reviews just to catch up and be fair to my previous readers….so yeah. They waited like a year or two for a six sentence update after all._


	3. Bite Me

_To Be A Blood Whore_

_By: Ravenl0221_

_**A.N./ **__Enjoyyyy :)_

Christian POV

"Hey Lissa…wanna take a trip?" I asked. It was a week until spring break, and while a senior trip is typically in the summer, our relationship had been strained since Rose disappeared a year ago. She lit up, like a spark in her finally reignited.

"Yes, I do…what about Russia?" she squealed quickly. I raised an eyebrow showing her the brochures on my bed.

"I was actually thinking somewhere warm…"

She was already up and pacing looking on the internet for tickets to Russia.

"Russia it is," I chuckled. She beamed at me and ran out the room to go pack for herself. Someone was definitely excited about this. The whole week she didn't talk about a thing else…just clubs she wanted to visit, bars she had to check out, things that Lissa wouldn't normally care about. She was insisting on doing these night time things with no guardians when there were possibly strigoi lurking around every corner. Finally the day had come and we had planned to see every inch of Moscow in a two week period. We were starting on the lower left and pushing to the upper right area. I slept the entire ride, not caring much for the inflight movie and unsalted peanuts. When I did wake up the plane was just beginning it's descent.

"So Lissa…wanna tell me why you were so set on coming to Moscow?" I asked, "Since we're here and not turning back until the 15th I think you might as well tell me." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. I reeled in the scent of her mango shampoo.

"A year ago…when Rose disappeared," I rolled my eyes here we go…another Rose story…sometimes I wondered what it was between those too had she forgotten that bitch hadn't even bothered to say good bye? She hadn't cared…, "I heard Kirova say –after Rose provoked her- she was sending her away to Russia to be a blood whore. I wanna find her," I stared at her and stuck my pinky in my ear to unclog it.

"So let me get this straight…you dragged me to the BIGGEST country in the world to search for Rose? We have TWO weeks, our relationship is literally on the rocks and we're here searching for your friend who's probably in some guy's freezer dead for a year now? Are you kidding me?" I yelled. Maybe I was being irrational and rude, maybe this was selfish, but damnit it was fair! How was it that my girlfriend only thought about another girl for a year now? People looked at me like I was crazy and tried to figure out what was going on.

"Christian…she'd not dead…she wouldn't die on me like that," she whimpered.

"You're so self-centered, she didn't live for you obviously…she lived for her, you act like you were her only friend she didn't say a thing to any of us when she left, but Lissa sure enough she is gone…and there is no way wandering around at bars and in back way alleys is going to do anything, but ensure we get stuffed in the freezer with her!"

Her eyes sparkled with tears and she stared at me like this was so unexpected.

"Why are you being like this?" she whimpered. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest

"The same reason we ain't had sex since last December, it's April now just so you know," I growled. A couple of began to laugh as our conversation continued and after a few minutes I just kept repeating cock block cock block over and over until finally she gave up and sat back in her seat. Mission accomplished. Regardless of my asshole tendencies we spent every night up until the third night searching for our missing friend. I leaned on a graphitized wall and sighed.

"She's not here," I told her. Lissa ignored me, but sat beside me on the floor.

"I'm going to go check in the bar," she told me. I nodded and sighed. I could definitely use a drink right now. I knew Lissa wouldn't rest until we found her, but I wanted to enjoy my vacation…not be exhausted the entire time. A chick came from the shadows, you couldn't see much but her exposed legs.

"Go away I'm not interested," I growled, chicks walking around this late wearing that only wanted one thing.

"Christian…?" I looked around to see who called me, and before I could register the voice there was a girl in my arms. She smelt like alcohol and sex.

"Who are you, get off!" I ordered. Finally she pulled back and I looked down to see Rose in my arms. Her big brown eyes were made up so that she screamed take me home for 250 and hour. Her hair was in a messy bun pulled to the back of her head, her clothes ruffled and stained with probably twelve different semen samples.

"Rose…" I pushed her farther back to look at her; she really looked a mess, under the dim light my eyes barely picked up on the multiple bite wounds. She giggled and leaned backwards in my arms.

"You want some too? I'll give you a discount since I know you," she offered. I rolled my eyes and tossed her over my shoulder, "are we going back to your place?"

"Lissa, I found her!" I called over the roar of the bar. Her eyes lit up and she ran over.

"Shhh I think that's your girlfriend," she whispered.

"She's high off vampire bites and wants to sleep with me," I informed her. Lissa wasn't listening she was just happy to have her back.

"I'm so glad you found her! Thank you Christian," she squealed. She hugged me tight and towed me out the door.

"Let's get her back to the hotel!"

I followed her and tried to ignore Rose's drunken comments, but some of them caught my attention.

"Come in my room after she goes to sleep…this one's on me if you bite me…my high is wearing out," she pouted in my ear. I didn't respond to her, but she kept going.

"Alright fine, I'll rent a separate room and meet you there once Lissa is asleep," I decided finally. It wasn't fair that I was using her in her time of weakness or that she was preying on the fact that her friend hadn't kept me satisfied…but oh well…I needed this. It would only be once though…so no problem…right? Lissa's phone rang and she stepped aside to answer. She was talking in hushed tones, but I wasn't sure about what or too who.

"Hey uh…Christian, I need to get back to America…something came up…and ya…you stay here, and enjoy your week, and I'll make it up to you, I swear," she told me rushing back to our hotel.

"But Lissa…" she took off running and I ran after her, she'd finally found rose, but now she was running off on business before she was even back to her senses. I growled. FML and my stupid rocky relationship, Rose was still mumbling drunken nothings in my ear and I tried to persuade Lissa to stay, but she was out the door before I could even call her name. She slammed the door behind her and I sighed, laying Rose down on the bed. She pulled my shirt, bringing me down and kissed me. She tasted like sex and misery. Her body moved in ways I didn't think it would, and I hate to admit even now…but I took complete, unprotected advantage of my friend that night. I bit her just like she'd requested and pulled off of her.

"Now go to sleep," I told her, getting up to shower. She turned over and fell asleep on the bed while I went to go shower.

_There will be two more tomorrow and then you guys will go back to reviewing. Feel free to review now too! XD_


	4. Beautiful Friendship

_To Be a Blood Whore_

_By: RavenL0221 _

**AN./: **_**Here it is, the next two will probably follow directly after! Enjoy and please review :)**_

_Rose POV_

I woke up in a fancy hotel beside Christian. I remembered sleeping with him, remembered his strong hands wrapped around my waist, and his surprising length taking what he wanted. I felt sick to my stomach. I sat up, my head spinning, he had some powerful venom I could tell you that much for sure. He was sprawled across his side of the bed snoring lightly. I kicked him and he rolled off the bed.

"Wake up Christian," I ordered. He got up off the floor and and glared.

"What,"

"You better had used a condom," I growled. He fell back on the floor, never actually awake when I was talking to him earlier. I leaned over the bed and woke him up. He smelled like he'd drowned last night in alcohol and I pulled him back up to the bed and shook him.

"Wake up Christian this is serious!"

He mumbled something and turned over on my lap hugging me like a teddy bear. I groaned and laid back down, realizing his drunken state had to wear off before I got answers from him. He was really wasting my time; I had to go train with the women from the house today. If I could slip out without waking him that would probably be most ideal, he couldn't question where I was going and I could continue to do this on my own, how I had been all this time. I punched him in an effort to wake him up. This time he actually did wake up.

"Where's Lissa?" I asked him, he groaned and opened up his complimentary alcohol cabinet to pull something else out and drink it.

"Gone," was all he said.

"Gone where," I asked, he laughed bitterly and pointed lazily out into nowhere.

"There…"

I glared and took the bottle, he grabbed a new one and popped it open drinking enough to make me stare in amazement that he wasn't completely dead from the kidneys down.

"Christian, where is she?" I demanded, holding his arms and keeping the bottle down.

"She left me alright?" he hissed, snatching the bottle from under my grasp and downing what was left. He burped and stretched.

"Like she left you here? Or like…you're not together anymore," I asked, I was picking for information and he laughed lazily.

"Well I'll put it this way," he scooped my boob, "that's not cheating anymore," he told me. I hit him in the chest.

"Oh get over it you're a whore anyways, you should be used to it." He growled, and did it again. I gave him a nasty look and stuck my finger in his face.

"It's not like I'm a royal who can become whatever they want to or who can drop out and take 'fun' trips to Russia I do what I have too, but I'm not low class because I found a way to take care of myself," I snapped. He rolled his eyes and passed me a bottle of scotch.

"Embrace it Rose, you slept with me last night…Me! Not a rich royal, not even a tolerated royal, but me…Christian Ozera. Ha! You had unprotected sex with me for a bite! You have definitely hit the bottom my dear," he laughed. He was so drunk I didn't feel like I should let him drink anymore.

"Have some self-esteem," I yelled annoyed, "you might not be all that, but you're worth more than nothing." He took the bottle from my hand and drunk it. He burped again, and lay heavily on my chest. His body shook and I patted him on the back, trying to soothe him.

"Then you do the same thing…have some self-esteem and stop selling your body, you're too pretty for that," he told me. He picked himself up and stood up, still slightly wobbly, "I have a job for you."

"Christian, we're the same age, in the same predicament, you can't pay me enough to keep me off the corner, and it's very nice of you, but-,"

"5k a month for being my guardian is that enough?" he asked me. I was hesitant; there was another problem he wasn't taking into account…that I wouldn't tell him about.

"Or…you could give me 250 and do whatever you want with me," I decided. He sighed and dug in his pocket and pulled out 250, handing it to me. I sat on the bed.

"How do you want this," I asked. He chuckled.

"No…first I want you to run and get me coffee to sober me up, then I wanna take you somewhere nice…your pick," he told me. I stared at him weird, so he was paying me to go somewhere with him? I shrugged and ran to get his coffee from the cafeteria downstairs. This wasn't going to work, as much as I would love to stop whoring around there was one thing I needed a little more than stability. I sighed and spotted a nice looking moroi guy. I looked a mess, but oh well, I decided to go for it regardless. After all that hadn't stopped me the first time.

"Come here often?" I asked him, most of my clothing now was revealing and flattering and I could tell I had his attention.

"How much," he cut to the chase and didn't hide that he was eyeing me.

"50 for a quickie, 100 for anal, and 250 for all of it,"

"How much for a blow job,"

"75,"

He grabbed my hand and towed me to his room, locking the door making sure no one would walk in. I gave him what he wanted and took my money, before walking out and heading back to the cafeteria. Christian stood down there sipping coffee and holding his head.

"Do you want to be a whore?" he asked me, "I'm not going to waste money on you if that's all you ever plan to be." He told me. That stung a little and he stepped forward.

"I know you're a blood whore Rose…but let me help you? I know what you need, I have fangs remember?" he grazed me with the tips and I shivered, "but I will lock you in that room and keep all my drugs to myself if you don't behave."

"I…I don't need you," I stammered. He chuckled and shrugged.

"So do you want to go around for the rest of your life selling it to random men and getting bitten? These leave scars Rose." He reminded. I bit my lip.

"I was fine before you!" I reminded him. He shrugged and waved a Black card in front of my face.

"And you'll be fine after right? Even though I have 16 billion dollars and growing in my bank account, I could easily pay you to guard me and bite you too, plus feed you and update your wardrobe…but hey, me and Blacky are gonna go eat lunch." He chuckled. My stomach growled, and finally I sighed loudly.

"Fine!"

"Then follow me," he chuckled.


	5. My Darkest Days

To Be A Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

I hated Christian. Or at least I thought I did, he let me choose the spot for lunch, just as he promised, then took me to get clothes. For a moment it was like we were close, but that was an obvious delusion...one I would not let knock me off my guard.

"So what happened?" I asked him. He knew what I was referring to, but still played dumb.

"With what?"

"Lissa,"

He avoided my question, "I'd rather know what happened to you, you were on top of the world then you hit rock bottom. You could've done anything, but you sunk to this. Why?" I was caught off guard by his question, he shouldn't care.

"I…I didn't speak the language, I just...couldn't do anything. I felt so unbelievably helpless, I couldn't speak Russian, I was alone, I didn't have my papers...then it was so cold..." I shivered at the thought, "I laid on a bench for what felt like forever trying to figure out what I'd do...but in the end this was all I had and I fell downhill. I couldn't help myself...then Lissa stopped thinking about me, the posters you guys put up...fell down and I guess I felt forgotten so I never fought it."

"So you gave up?"

"I didn't have many other options…I didn't want to end up in some creepy guys freezer,"

"Couldn't you come back to the academy?"

"I could…but only if I admitted that Kirova was right and she wasn't!"

"So you'd rather sell your body to scum?"

"I sold it to you," I mumbled.

"Exactly, when did you ever imagine you would have sold your body to me?"

"Never, but-,"

"So why is the GREAT Rose Hathaway being hindered by a petty addiction, come back to America with me when I leave and make a living there!"

"I can't afford-,"

"I don't want to hear another excuse I'm paying you aren't I?"

"Yes, you are paying me."

"I'll be out of school in May. You have literally a month to keep your cool," he instructed, "stop worrying about my failed relationship and worry more about your nonexistence career! You gotta get somewhere in life, because I won't be here to be your cheerleader Rose."

"Obviously, you have to go back to school,"

"Let's go with that," he mumbled.

"What do you mean let's go with that?" I yelled. He ignored me, changing the subject.

"I told you already to stop worrying about me,"

"And I'm ignoring your demand! What did you mean by that?" I demanded. He turned around.

"What do you think I mean by that? I stayed alive long enough for Lissa to realize she didn't need me, now that this day has come I'll fulfill the promise I made to myself." He mumbled under his breath.

"That promise being?"

He stopped answering me, just went about restocking my wardrobe.

"Christian…"

"What Rose? What could you possibly want?" he snapped.

"If you kill yourself I'll resurrect you and kick your ass," I promised him, "you're helping me. Like hell I'll let you take your own life. You'll take me out with you before I just let it happen."

"Rose, why pretend like you care? You hate me, remember? Just like everyone else hates me."

"How can I hate the man trying to help me?"

"How can you help the man trying to use you as an anchor?"

"Because he's my anchor too,"

"Don't be stupid,"

"How am I being stupid?" I snorted walking up beside him and wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug.

"Because you're being nice to an Ozera…in case you've forgotten we're hated in the royal community,"

"In case you've forgotten, I'm a dhampir and I don't give a damn about the royal community,"

_Kinda short yes I know, oh well. This next chapter will be the last rapid fire chapter. After this I will only update on monday's or after I receive the desired amount of reviews...depends on how I'm feeling XD_


	6. Choose

To Be A Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

_AN:/ This is my last rapid post! Now it's fair. Yaaay._

If my friends could see me now...they'd be so ashamed. To see me mounted by a moroi -an Ozera no less- anticipating the rush like a crack whore...to see me clutching his thin moroi shoulders in desperation. I briefly thought about Eddie and Lissa and Adrian and Jailbait and there was a sharp pain when I thought about Mason, but Chris' venom was strong and after a few moments I couldn't remember who I was. He released me, climbing off of me with a small smile. My blood stained his chin like the juice from ripe blackberries. I vaguely wondered if I tasted as good as a black berry. Probably not. He used the remnants of his gruesome snack to mark an index card he kept in his wallet.

"I wish you wouldn't," my words blended together. He'd been keeping track of how many times I demanded him, then next week he'd cut it in half and he'd keep that up until I was done to one a week. He tucked the card away.

"That's twelve and it's only Thursday," he noted, "I'm cutting you off at fourteen, you can't return to St. Vlad's letting anything with fangs have its way with you." Of course Jesse and Ralph would be on my heels, Eddie would demand answers, and comrade would probably think I was a whore. Pyro, who typically ran a tight shift, leaned against the headboard.

"So what's your plan?" He asked. His fingers ran over the lines in his palms, tracing his life line specifically. "To kick this...habit of yours."

"I don't have one, I just...I don't know where I'm headed with this and I can't say I'll even stay on this path...,"

"Why?" He mumbled, "this isn't what you wanted. What about being Lissa's guardian?"

"I'm not quite sure what I want," I insisted slowly, "I wanted to be Lissa's guardian, to protect everyone I loved...but...now I'm not so sure. Everything is so blurry and undefined...I can't…"

"You can't make heads or tails of it, because you're always high!" he yelled, "you're nothing more than a feeder Rose. Don't you have an ounce of pride or self esteem anymore?"

I ignored him, knowing I couldn't respond correctly with his venom making me so giddy.

"Why didn't you say good bye?" there was more he had to say so I stayed quiet hoping he'd say it, "I get that we weren't close, but I at least thought we were kinda friends."

"They wouldn't let me,"

He nodded, "Lissa really missed you." I struggled to sit up, hoping I could give him the proper attention, "I don't know what happened, but after you left I couldn't reach her anymore."

We sat in silence a little while longer before he continued with pain etched in his beautiful, crystalline eyes. "And then Eddie…" he fingered the sheet, "He's just getting worse and worse. After Mason died he's been sneaking around, doing drugs, and...I have to be honest. You were keeping us afloat. I know it's a sucky reality, but you are the only thing that kept us from crumbling. That's why you have to come back, because two of the world's best guardians will be wasted if you don't. Dimitri's mind is somewhere else, Adrian is a shot away from alcohol poisoning and you're the only one who could ever stop it."

"I get that, but you guys will be fine without me." I mumbled.

"You have to kick this!" he insisted, a blue flame raged behind those glass eyes. The reality of the situation made me want to curl up on his lap and demand he bite me…but I didn't.

"What if I can't? Why can't you hold them together? What about Lissa? She's as strong as I am, twice as influential. "

"They need you, not an emo, not a psycho princess, but you. Okay? Eddie needs you, Lissa needs you, Adrian needs you…hell even badass Dimitri needs you." There was more silence as I studied him; he knew what I wanted to know. "I need you too Rose." Hesitantly he turned his arm over and exposed his wrist. "I can't make heads or tails of things anymore, I have thoughts I shouldn't…your strength was contagious and now seeing you like this…I don't know what's what anymore. I wonder if…if maybe my parents made the right choice in choosing to become …" his words trailed off as horror crossed my face, he couldn't possibly be serious…but he was. He didn't look me in the eye. "If you don't come back with me…your friends will kill themselves one way or another and I know that's not what you wanted."

_Alright guys...ready...set...review!_


	7. Good Things Forgotten

To Be A Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

Kirova smirked in satisfaction.

"You've returned," her voice was smug and carried heaviness I couldn't shrug off. I didn't trust my voice, but made certain that my hair acted as a curtain. Christian was outside the door, waiting for me, but all the drugs in the world didn't stop me from wanting to punch the hell out of Kirova. She leaned close to me, baring her fangs. I shuddered, trying to move away, but my feet were planted firmly. I couldn't move them if I wanted to. "But even if you've come crawling back like the dog you dhampirs are...you must pay the price. Forgiveness is not free...you must know that." My breath hitched as her fangs grazed my neck. The scars were healing nicely, but I didn't care. She sank her fangs into my neck, her thin fingers caressed my cheek first, then they slid down my neck, down my chest, and her slim fingers popped the buttons on my shirt. Blood loss left me dizzy and high and I couldn't understand what was happening, then her fingers slipped beneath my bra to massage the flesh and another hand under my skirt. All the while the high raged on. It pulled me away from her bony fingers, intruding on me, it made me forget her lips on my breast. The plastic device wasn't real her cries, her tongue, her touches, her pale flesh against mine...none of it was real as she rode the other end of her neon toy and released on my chest. She licked the remaining blood, before dressing efficiently. She instructed me to do the same and trembling I did. With that she booted me from her office with the promise to put me on the rosters for monday. Christian's face was pale as he took in my appearance. I wasn't sure how much she'd drank and I stumbled forward. His expression was horrified and he stormed into her office. I tripped over my feet, watching as the floor swirled beneath me.

"Chris…" his storm halted and he steadied me. I didn't bother fighting the black spots that danced into my vision. I let the blackness take me and prayed it'd keep me.

Chris POV:

She passed out in my arms forcing me to wait to consult the corrupt headmistress. I carried Rose to my room. She didn't have a room yet and no one wanted to wake up with a million people, knowing they'd been assaulted. She didn't wake for hours and hours, but when she did she cried. She wailed knowing that one of the women who'd raised her and saw her through thick and thin had done this. She sniffled and she moaned and in that moment she swore if I ever bit her again she'd break my nose.

"I couldn't fight her, because of those dumb bites," she sobbed, "it's my own fault!" I sat in silence, hoping holding her hand would be solace enough, because honestly I didn't have anything else. What else could I do for her? We'd be out of here in a couple months, all she had to do was graduate. She sat up abruptly, her face taut with agony. Then she raced to the bathroom, her face green with sickness. I rubbed her back gently once she returned. It was natural for an assault victim to feel physically sick afterwards and I only hoped she would feel better by monday.

Luckily for me not only did I get to keep Rose as a Roommate, but she was also ready to go come monday morning. We walked to our classes together, both social outcasts, even if her lack of popularity was temporary. Her hair hung over her shoulders in an effort to hide the marks, but Kirova's mark stayed firm, peeking from beneath the curtain. I'd covered it in make up, but it seemed to glow, maybe because I'd seen it. She walked with her head high, like she owned this school. Her absence seemed forgotten by no one, but herself, but that didn't stop her. She stuck her arm through the line to snag a breakfast burrito and a juice, before turning to me.

"Do you want anything," she asked.

"I'll wait in line like the rest of the outcasts," I insisted. She grabbed my usual yogurt and coffee with ease beckoning for me to follow.

"It doesn't matter that I've been gone," she began, "it only matters that I'm here now. I'll do what I have to do to get back on top. The first step to being on the top is to act like you belong. If I waited in line with you and the other dweebs I'd be classified as a dweeb." She began to tear into the burrito like a savage.

"What happens when you're on the top?" I asked, timidly eating the yogurt. She rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"I'll have the cred to call Eddie out." I nodded, accepting that her plan would never make any sense.

_A.N/ So they're back at the academy! I had my reasons for making Kirova a bad guy so shush and tell me what you think. Btw I'm abandoning the schedule, it's too much work XD. 5 reviews lovelies or I might 'forget' to update._


	8. Enter Eddie!

To Be a Blood Whore

by: Ravenl0221

_Rose POV_

I would have to train for hours on end to regain badass status, but now that I was staring at the punching bag I wanted nothing more than to curl up with a book. I hadn't seen Lissa or Christian since first period and I was desperate for the two things I was weaning myself from. I punched the bag in frustration, I hated Kirova for sending me away. I hated her more for touching me the way she did. I hit the bag for every ounce of hatred I felt for the strigoi that killed Mason, for the men who used me, for every time I ever craved the saliva of a moroi, before I was brutally bludgeoning the sack.

"Roza please," I was held back from the bag, "you're bleeding." His voice was low and thick with an accent. It was Dimitri. I spun around, trying to fight away from him, but as I became more aware of our positioning I lost my will. He'd shed his duster in favor of gym clothes and his brown hair was unbound. Each strand seemed to conduct more and more electricity between us.

"How are you," I was breathless and I couldn't hide how frazzled I felt.

"Fine,"

"I missed you," he released me and stepped back.

"I missed you too," it was true. All while I was in Russia I hoped that he'd come for me, that he'd stand up for me, but he never did. I watched as he made his way across the gym and disappeared to the weight room.

_Chris POV_

I slammed the door in frustration. How dare he. Rose lay on my bed bandaging her hands in gauze.

"What's up?"

I lifted the hair over my forehead to reveal a purpling bruise the size of a tangerine. She swallowed her laughter.

"It looks like someone launched a baseball at your head."

"Eddie head butted me,"

She laughed this time, "that's gonna be hell tomorrow morning." She warned me. Of course it would be, "that's his signature hangover headbutt." I fell face first on the bed.

"Damnit!"

She gently stroked my back.

"You're touching me,"

"You have something I want," she said honestly. I turned over to look up at her. She sat so that her body was fully accented and her hair hung so that it tickled my shoulders.

"I'm not getting my nose broken, besides I'm full." I'd stopped at the feeders before I got my skull fractured.

"That's not what I wanted," she admitted, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She leaned and kissed me fiercely. When I didn't stop her she climbed on top of me. What man would resist this creature in all of her beauty? The kind that wanted her best friend back. I could feel her grinding against me and thoughts of kindness and loyalty fled my mind. She was fuller, more beautiful, and a goddess. Lissa was my everything, but in this moment Rose had my world in her dainty, capable hands. I let her dominate me because it felt good. She pulled my shirt over my head and kept at it. She trailed hot kisses down my chest, down my abs, and to my waistline. She hesitated at the jeans, trailing her tongue along the V. Before I could make a move toward her she'd removed my pants and taken the head in her mouth.

Someone knocked on the door. Fuck my life. She didn't let me go, she bobbed relentlessly, twirling her tongue around the head and moving her hands along the rest of my neglected length. The knocking persisted and she brought me to the fine line of relief and resistance, before pushing me over board. I dug my hands into the mattress, my seed sprayed messily over her chest and she giggled.

"Get the door while I clean myself up," she told me. I obeyed. Eddie was at the door a big grin on his face.

"Hey is Rose here?"

"You head butted me, I'm not obligated to answer you," I snapped. He drapped a heavy arm over my shoulder.

"Oh it was just a joke!" he laughed. She came around the corner, hair in a ponytail.

"Eddie!" her eyes lit up like firecrackers and she jumped into his hug.

_A.n./ That's a nice place to end off I think. BTW I won't warn anyone about lemons when they come. That would ruin the surprise, besides it's rated M not T. You lose. XD REVIEW!_


	9. False Alarm

To Be a Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

_A.n./ So guys…..I ended up just reusing the beginning because she had to acknowledge Eddie somehow. XD_

_Rose POV_

For the moment I'd forgotten why I was looking for Eddie. I was just happy to see him. After Mason died I was sent away. I had no idea how he coped with losing his best friend. The very thought of losing Lissa made my nose burn with tears.

"You're back Hathaway! Where'd they ship you to this time?" Eddie asked. His laughter clapped like thunder, but I saw hurt and curiosity in his eyes. I shrugged, completely non-committal. Two students knew where I was and what I'd be doing, neither would sell me out, but after my absence I couldn't say I trusted Eddie to do the same. If he'd spiraled as far down as Chris made it seem I definitely couldn't trust him yet.

"They sent me to live with my old man, but I annoyed him so much he sent me back." I laughed. Nervously I let my fingers tickle a few of my dark brown hairs, but there was no reason to be worried. Eddie clapped me on the back.

"Mia's having a party, you should come with."

As appetizing as that sounded I wouldn't catch up with them from partying, so instead I faked a yawn.

"Maybe next time Tiger." When he looked dejected I gave him my best man eater smile, "lunch tomorrow?" He grinned wide at me.

"Sure thing Hathaway, don't be late. I won't wait for you,"

"Same to you,"

To be completely honest that wasn't the only reason I sent him away. I had a craving for chicken if you know what I mean and I'd quench that thirst if it killed me. Chris was on the bed, nursing his wounds.

"You're not off the hook," I warned locking the door. His eyes widened innocently and in that moment he was a gazelle. One that I would capture and ravage. He didn't fight back when my lips crushed his or when I mounted him. He did exactly as I wanted him to and responded. In no time his manhood was shoving provocatively into my core.

I woke beside Christian feeling the familiar soreness associated with sleeping with him. Then queasiness shook me from my groggy state and I bolted to the bathroom. The door bounced open, but there was no time to close it. I was spilling my guts before I knew it. Christian being the caring person he'd become sat beside me to hold my hair back.

"What's up with you?" he asked. The question managed to ignite my temper even if it had been spoken with kindness.

"None of your-," I gagged between, placing my head in the cradle my arms created, "business."

"This is the third time," he pointed out, "If you don't start telling me something I'm calling the nurse." He threatened. I didn't like talking about Kirova anymore. The thought of her hands turned my stomach, her crooked nose, her breasts….all of it was enough for me to vomit into the crapper again.

"You already know," I insisted, "why are you asking me this?" He idly ran his fingers through the length of my hair.

"This shouldn't be physically affecting you." He said thoughtfully, "I have an on campus counselor." When I gave him a questioning look he rolled the blue eyes I'd come to enjoy. "The academy is still sure I'm going to go strigoi any moment. When I go Wednesday, you come with me. Maybe she can shed some light on things…and don't worry. She's rather unorthodox. She won't tell anyone. God only knows I've told her some screwed up shit." I stumbled to the sink to brush her teeth.

"So…about Lissa…" I was proceeding with caution, "why'd she leave you?" he shrugged, automatically looking defeated.

"After you left she was obsessed with finding you, it was like a piece of her heart had gone with you," selfishly I smiled at the thought of my best friend missing me, "we just fell apart, but I kept trying to fix it. I just knew things would change if I tried hard enough, but…they didn't." An idea crossed my mind.

"Where is Lissa exactly?"

"Still where ever she went when she left us," he mumbled bitterly. I bit my lip.

"Do you know when she'll be back?"

He huffed, "do you look like a stalker?"

"Do you want to me to figure out why she cut you off?"

"She's at court and won't be back for another week."

I nodded dramatically and put on my best guardian face. Christian followed me out of his room, barely keeping up with my Guardian mode. I shoved the door open to Kirova's office, avoiding the shudder than almost broke the whole façade.

"Headmistress Kirova," I began, she put her hand up to stop me, but I talked past it as I would if Lissa had actually been in trouble, "Lissa needs us now!" I demanded, "she started cutting again and-," It was all lies, all dirty, dirty lies. Christian piped in, managing to look perfectly guilty.

"She told me she was going to kill herself," Kirova choked on her water.

"Lord Ozera that is a very serious accusation, how could you not say anything until now." The bitterness in his voice that came next was very real.

"She broke up with me. I only told Rose because she threatened it out of me."

That sounded like me. She nodded, "prepare to fly tonight." I thanked her then winked at Christian once we were outside.

"You're going to get your closure," I said. He nodded weakly, "aren't you excited?"

"Of course," but his voice was dry.

_Okay so….I know this episode is like four hours late and I'm so sorry. I had this nap on my grandma's heaven couch. I couldn't resist. XD but I may have another for you sometime tonight. But if so I need five reviews after that chappie._


	10. Victim

My outfit to meet Eddie was enough to get Christian to the top of the high school food chain. A black vest to accent to bounty I was blessed with and black skinny jeans that practically defined my hips. My perfect house wife, Christian, made me sit still so he could apply my smoky eye (which I couldn't understand how he could do, because I couldn't). My dark hair was curled in perfect, loose ringlets. I put all my energy into this lunch because if I wasn't better than every other girl in this school they would attack and they would bring me down. Chris tagged along, walking me to the line, before branching away to head to the feeders. I found Eddie stuffing his face with a bacon burger. My tray was covered in in donuts and an unhealthy amount of French fries.

"So…" I stuffed my mouth with half a donut before continuing, "Who's in charge here?" He called them off his fingers.

"Mia, Jesse, this new kid Jenifer, and Ralph. Basically the usual." He went in for another heaping bite of burger.

"Lame, I could take Mia."

"The new girl is a dhampir actually," My tried (and failed) to raise one eyebrow. "Really? Is she good?"

"Yeah, she's been training under Belikov. They says she's a real natural and going to be guarding Lissa when she graduates." I crushed the can of Cola I'd been holding, the sticky brown liquid spilling on my vest. He successfully raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if you go to Kirova in that she'll change her mind." Before Spokane Eddie made flirty jokes like that, always insisting my body could turn Kirova, but this time it hit a nerve. I slapped the fire from him and took off. How dare he? How dare they? I headed straight for the gym and beat the shit out of the punching bag. We'd see if she was the best when I was done with her. I hit and kicked and jabbed at the body sized dummy until I couldn't move another muscle. Beside me I heard snickering.

"Is that all you got? No wonder they reassigned you. I was really expecting more from Badass Hathaway." I turned to see a blonde staring at me.

"This is my replacement?" I scoffed, "hon. I've been out of practice for a year. Give me a month and I'll be whipping you and Dimitri's ass."

She stiffened at the mention of Dimitri, "keep you skank hands away from him."

"Or else what?" The sun was setting and I had to pack like now, but this stank bitch wasn't going to tell me what I was going to do. My love for Dimitri hadn't faded and my avoidance of him stemmed greatly from my embarrassment of being rather useless and untrained. I didn't care about her little crush.

"You'll regret it,"

I scoffed, "how cliché." And went to pack because seriously I was going to be late. Christian was wandering in the dark.

"Where have you been,"

"Squaring off with some dumb blonde," I huffed stalking toward the room.

"I packed your bag. We're going to be late. Hurry up," I grabbed my bag and sprinted after him to the car taking us to the airport.

Court hadn't changed. It was still boring. It was still stuffy. I still wanted to get the hell out of there. Based on the bond she was in her room. I sent Christian to his room to get settled in. It had been a year since I'd properly seen my best friend. I knocked on her door, nervously braiding and unbraiding my hair. I heard her shuffling behind the door.

"Who is it?" I stepped so she couldn't see me out of the peephole.

"Room service," I said out of the side of my mouth. She swung the door open.

"I don't see any chocolate cake- oh my God Rose!" she brought me into a crushing hug. "I've missed you much! Are you okay!"

"I'm fine," I laughed, "how are you?" we reminisced for hours. Finally she came clean.

"I broke up with Christian,"

"I know! Why? He's all mopey without you." I groaned. She blushed furiously as I laid on her back. She gently played with the tendrils of hair.

"Because I…" she leaned down like she was going to tell me a secret, but instead she pressed her pink lips against mine. I rolled from beneath her.

"Lissa what the hell?" I yelled. She rubbed her arm bashfully.

"I like you." She whispered. She looked ready to cry. "When you left I felt like my heart was breaking-,"

"That's because you're my best friend," I reasoned.

"And I couldn't get you out of my mind! Rose…all I could think about was how you smelled, and how your hair bounced and shined in the sun. I couldn't help imagining the curve of your breast…" she trailed off. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, "I didn't try to fall in love with you." Overwhelmed I backed to the door, swung it open, and got the hell on. Having your best friend since grade school come out to you was something I could handle, but having her come on to me….I scrambled to my door and swung it open. Against my better judgment I slipped into her head once I was settled in. It was too confusing to be in my own mind right now. She was up crying, clutching the bear I'd left behind. My reaction had been harsh. If my best friend had run away from me with the same horrified expression I may have cried too. I picked up the phone. She wanted me to call her.

It rung twice before she answered it, "Lissa I'm sorry." I told her, "I was so shocked I just didn't know what to do. I support your life style, but…I don't feel the same way. Friends?" Her happiness flooded through the bond.

"Yes, of course!" we made plans to meet tomorrow and hung up. But no matter how much I wanted to sleep…I couldn't. Something was nagging at me in the back of my mind. It dragged me out of bed at three in the afternoon (something I wasn't exactly complaining about. I loved the sun) and down the hall to where Christian was sleeping. I knocked. He didn't answer. He wasn't a very hard sleeper so I knocked again, banging frantically on the door. No answer. I kicked the handle off and let myself in.

"Chris…where are you so I can go back to sleep!" I barked. No answer and queasiness overtook me. I raced to the bathroom to see Christian holding his victim beneath him. I pulled him back and aimed my stake at his heart. Christian was a strigoi.

_Reviews please… __ five and I'll surely update!_


	11. All My Fault

Flames erupted around me, no hotter than the room before they arrived roared to life, caressed me. The warmth made me shudder as I realized that I still had a problem to deal with, but Christian was gone. I hesitantly extended my hand toward the flames. He was getting away and a strigoi at court was bound to be a problem. The man he'd killed was at my feet also unharmed (except being dead). I ran after him, through the thick, comfortable flames. We had barely been friends, but if anyone was going to kill him it'd be me. I ran after him, letting my nausea lead me to him. The sun made his movements limited. He was in front of Lissa's room.

"Chris, get away from her!" the door began to open and I kicked the shit out of him. He shook his head.

"She picked you instead!" He yelled, "I needed her more than anything, but she picked you!" More flames forced me into Liss's room she tried summoning enough water to put the fire out, but all the water in court couldn't put out this flame. I shut her door, tired of looking at it. He wasn't trying to hurt us, I realized. He was trying to keep us away. He was trying to keep me away. He may actually want to hurt Lissa. She was shaken to say the least.

"Did he…is that my fault?" she asked timidly not wanting to sound conceited.

"He was going through a lot," I told her, "he had a counselor and medication. He was off his rocker. You can't blame yourself." I was pacing.

"But what I did pushed him over the edge."

I gave her a grim smile, "it didn't help."

"Then I'm going with you. If it's my fault I can't leave you to clean up my mess!" she crossed her arms in an adamant stance.

"I'll take care of it," I told her sternly.

"You've missed enough school-,"

"And you have too. Now stay here!" I ordered. I was going to slip away during the commotion and follow his tracks. She punched me. She literally drew back and punched me in the chest. I choked at being caught off guard. Before I could respond she whipped up a ring of fire, knocked me over with a blast of water, encased me in a stone trap, and positioned the stake right above my heart. What the fuck.

"I've been practicing." Was her explanation. "Rose I'm going with you." My mind went blank as I got lost in her eyes. Endless portals of gentle green.

"Okay…" and just like that we were gone again, both of us with stakes in our belts.

A good hour into our walk I realized two things. The first thing? Christian was long gone. How the hell he got away when the sun was this high I have no idea, but the bastard was full of surprises. The second thing was that Lissa compelled me.

"How could you?" I asked. She apologized profusely, insisting this was something she just _had _to do, so I forgave her and let her stay.

"Are you sure he's a strigoi?" she asked. I remember seeing the red, ringing his striking blue eyes. My heart lurched unexpectedly at the memory.

"Pretty sure,"

"But he could use magic," she pressed. I always pictured Christian as a strigoi. It was a widely known truth that he was a liability, but he saved me. I owed him everything. Doing this meant I wouldn't graduate, I wouldn't be Lissa's guardian, but I had to protect my honor. He did all he could for me while battling his own demons. _They come first. _I'd failed him. I'd failed to protect a moroi. It didn't matter that it wasn't from a strigoi, all that mattered was that he needed me and now he was worse than dead. "You okay?" she asked. She gently put her palm on my shoulder.

"Yeah…I was just thinking. Maybe I could take the blow a little better if he'd been taken."

"How?"

"Because then it didn't happen in my turf."

We walked quietly until night fell. I was proud that Lissa had walked through the sun for so long without a drop of blood of half of a complaint. Of course she had her pale pink umbrella, but still. That was more than most moroi could do. We rented a room at a small run down hotel.

"Would you mind…" she pointed at the bed, rubbing her arm. I hopped in bed.

"You're still my best friend," I told her, "I wouldn't care if you had a thing for toad demons." I patted the space beside me, "C'mon." She smiled warmly.

_Christian POV_

I stared at myself for hours. What had I _done_? They said as a strigoi you had no remorse that you had no feelings and no magic…but that wasn't true. I still pained over Lissa, except now there was nothing I could do about it. I thought about Tasha and how disgusted she'd be with me. I thought about how Rose was going to plunge a stake into my heart and how Lissa would never care what she did to me! I began to grow angry at the thought. She would continue to live on, going off of a whim. I thought of Rose again, who had no clue how close to the edge I was. It wasn't fair to her. She had no clue. She didn't stand a chance against the circumstances. I tapped the pen on the paper, trying to find a way to apologize.

_Don't come for me. _Sounding like a strigoi was too much work, _Sorry. I was unstable and you couldn't have known. But seriously stay away. I don't wanna die yet. _

_P.S. tell Tasha please?_

_-Chris_

I had no romantic or beautiful words for her. No words of comfort. After all I brought her back to leave her. I would want to kill me too. I walked quietly down the hall. They'd been looking for me, but I was following them. Following silently, but following nonetheless. I slipped the note beneath the door, listening to their joined breathing for a moment. The two most amazing women I knew. Even though I hated Lissa, the love was still there. My love for her still burned hot like whiskey. Rose was so dangerous and strong…she'd _never _cave like I did. I always thought I was just as strong as Rose. I wasn't. Not even close. I clenched my fists, what a stupid, stupid mistake! I turned on my heels and stalked away planning to get as far away from them as possible. They couldn't find me. I couldn't encounter them. If I did I'd kill Lissa. The animalistic rage toward her wasn't gone. I think it happened slowly. Turning into a monster I mean. You slip down a slope of inhumanity then…poof. You're snarling and snapping at every bunny with fur.

_Rose POV_

The next morning my blood ran cold. A napkin from the restaurant we stopped at was stuffed under our door. I tried shifting from beneath Lissa without waking her to no avail. Even before her little confession whenever we slept together she'd always fallen asleep on my back while I star fished across the bed.

"What is it?" she asked. I picked up the napkin and read the messy note.

"He's following us," I finally said. Then I picked up the hotel phone. Now was a good of time as any to tell Tasha her only living relative was turned into a blood thirsty monster.

"….you will find him…won't you?" she asked between sobs.

"Already on it."

"I can't believe…" she fell silent, "Thank you." Then she hung up. I wasn't worried. Tasha was strong. _You thought the same about Chris. _His name was increasingly painful for me. I called her back immediately.

"Yes…?"

"He loved you Tasha. When we're done Liss and I will come to LA and we can have an official funeral. Okay?"

"Okay…"

Liss rubbed her arm nervously, "I don't think I could kill him." She whispered, "I broke up with him…quite harshly too…but I loved him." She admitted, "I just fell more in love with someone else."

"I loved him too…like a friend," she nodded, "he saved me back in Russia. I'd still be there high off my ass if not for him. He wanted me to help all of you. I just …forgot he was hurt." It was the lamest excuse in the world. "I forgot he needed me, because I was worried about what I needed!" I didn't stop the thick tears rolling down my face. I deserved to cry, because I let him down. I beat it into my head over and over. _This is _your _fault. _

_I hoped you all liked the chapter. I saw that you all reviewed (country heart counted as two because she reviewed 10 and 11) and I _just so happened _to have this chapter laying around so…..here ya go ^^ _


	12. One Chance

To Be a Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

A month of cat and mouse came and went. Christian was still gone and the more we went on the sicker I got. Lissa was constantly doting on me, constantly fetching me breakfast or anything I could ever ask for. I grimaced at the small layer of fat in my lower belly. Who thought a vigilante mission would actually make me any less active. In my defense we'd hit a wall. No one had seen missing friend. A part of me craved his return. It was a childish part, the part that couldn't understand that once you were strigoi you were gone. I got dressed quickly at Lissa's request. She was practically beaming.

"I found something on google." She told me once we were seated at a dimly lit restaurant. I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "So Chris…he could use fire. Right?" I nodded so she'd go on. We talked about him a lot lately. "It says here that a strigoi that keeps his soul can be reverted."

"But what makes you think he still has his soul?" I swallowed the hope that bubbled in my gut.

"Because his magic was tied to his personality. It's possible that when he changed he kept what made him …him. I.e. his soul. If he did it says here that 'two bonded mates must charm an enchanted stake with the power that defined the dhampir, the moroi, and the fallen comrade." I nodded. Chris' power was obviously fire, and Lissa's was obviously spirit, but being a dhampir made that question a little harder.

"And how am I supposed to figure out how I would specialize _if _I was a moroi?" I huffed. The entire situation was making me annoyed. It didn't help that I was starving.

"You ask your moroi parent how they specialized. It usually transfers." Then she pointed to her phone, "says google. It's pretty true except in special cases. Nathalie was an earth user like Victor and Chris is a fire user like Maria. Mia's even a water user like her mother." The old man was an earth user that much was common knowledge. I nodded at her.

"So how do we make the charm?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"The usual. Break the books, be one of the first dhampir to tap into Earth magic, and risk breaking one of our two stakes following some ancient article. "

"Naturally," we giggled as got our food.

"Graduation is today," she sighed wistfully. I grimaced. I wasn't going to make it that far anyways. It seemed to be my bad luck that I wouldn't finish school. Christian didn't finish either. I tried to shake off the emotional wave that pulled me under. She noticed my mood change, "but who cares. I can finish next semester. We all can." I smiled at her efforts.

"Maybe, so what's the first step to magic?" I asked her. She took a mousey bite of her omelet.

"Concentration I guess." I focused on the bricks by the entrance. As a dhampir I'd never practiced magic and I was taught that I was about at magical as a broken chair…but there was a similar warmth that coursed through me at the effort. The same feeling that flooded the bond when Lissa used her magic, consumed me now. I pressed harder, pushing past the barrier that was naturally in place. I didn't have time for the doubts, the actual thought of getting Chris back was enough for me to move three buildings. The brick, broke free from the concrete paste and shot across the room. Lissa yelped and I stared at it shocked.

"You're better at this than I thought," she giggled.

"Okay, but how do we find Chris?"

"Ummm….magic?" she hadn't gotten that far.

"….he was a demon!" the man behind us insisted. "No matter how many times I shot him…he wouldn't…go …down." Lissa and I fell silent to listen to the man behind us.

"Did he attack you?" the other voice was stern and emotionless almost like a…oh shit. There was a guardian behind us.

"Not at first, he was on my property…just stalking around. Then when I asked him to leave he started flaming up. There were flames…" he shuddered, "everywhere. And his eyes were so unusual…"

"What do you mean by unusual?"

Lissa and I were both on the edge of our seats, holding our breath, "They were blue…but they were ringed in red."

"Oh my God!" I jumped out of my seat and grabbed him by the collar. "Did he have black hair?"

Lissa followed me, "was he really pale?" He looked startled, but nodded.

"Yeah, he was over by my shop on State center," he popped his knuckles, "he was there last night." Lissa threw some cash on the table, thanked him, and took off. We took the stairs two at a time. I ignored the cramp that almost crippled me when Lissa opened the door. We almost found Chris. She laid the stake on the bed and began to throw our clothes in bags. When I started to help she fixed me with one of the nastiest glares I'd ever seen.

"I'm tired of you treating me like I'm made of glass," I barked. She zipped up a bag.

"You did it to me when we were younger," she huffed, then finished the second bag, "I'm helping you when you need it. It's not a big deal." I didn't bring up her confession often, but she was seriously pissing me off.

"Except I don't need help, you've deluded yourself into thinking I did. Into thinking that you could worm your way into my heart and turn me gay with you, but you can't! I don't need any more of your help. I took care of myself for a while before you."

She let her hand fall from the bag and sat on the bed, "fine." I stood to finish my own packing, but the cramp was more extreme this time. I doubled over. The pain was directly in my stomach. She rushed over despite my previous outburst and healed me without a moment's hesitation. Then she went back to the stake. She was mad at me.

"I'm sorry Lissa," I mumbled, "It was a weird mood swing or something. I don't know."

"Forgiven," she giggled, "now come over here and charm this thing." I sat beside her and extended my hand over the stake just as she had. "Now touch your energy. I closed my hand to make it easier. The energy was natural and earthy, it gave me the feeling of peace. "Alright now, last extend it. Stretch it until it encompasses the stake entirely." I did as she told me with complete faith in her judgment. She beamed.

"Perfect! Now let's go. Chris moves fast and will probably be gone by the time we find him."

I nodded, "Lissa why do you keep squinting at me."

"I'm just anticipating the gender." She confessed, "It's a little early I admit, but I'm so excited!" Then she seemed to grow more solemn, "of course circumstances make this unfortunate, but I'll see you through."

"What are you talking about," I pressed. She was beaming, but she kept her thoughts hidden from me.

"So you don't know?"

"Lissa, I swear I won't feed you for a month if you don't come clean with whatever cryptic ass message you're trying to convey!"

She pouted at the threat, "but I wanna wait to tell you since you don't know."

"I'm serious Lissa…tell me!" I hissed. She sighed dramatically then jumped off the bed.

"Maybe later," she giggled, "after all who knows how far Christian has gotten by now." She hopped off the bed and ran to the car. She was right, but she'd get hungry eventually.


	13. Little Rose

To Be a Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

_A.n. / I think CountryHeart is my absolute FAVORITE reviewer. He/She is always so enthusiastic and supportive. I just love 'em._

Lissa POV

I watched Rose from the corner of my eye. She fell asleep an hour ago as we drove through Iowa. It didn't bother me that she wasn't helping me look. Her health matter more to me than any of this. I scanned the dim streets. Being alone at night did make me nervous because, honestly, I'm really weak. What I saw next made me swerve. A lanky figure was hunched over another at the brim of the alley. Even in the dark I could make out the mop of messy black hair. I shook Rose awake.

"Who does that look like?" I asked. She squinted into the darkness.

"Pull over!" she hissed, "hurry up!" So I pulled over on the shoulder of the road and we crept closer.

I was no ninja. I stumbled and the fact that this person didn't hear me showed that if they _were _a strigoi they were clearly still very young and still untrained.

"Who's there?" his voice was like warm water. I was so relieved I ran up to him and embraced him. Then a sharp pain through me back. I looked up into his red ringed eyes and all seemed to sing in. He wasn't our Christian anymore.

"I told you two to stay away from me!" He growled. Rose ran at him, but he deflected her with ease. She was limited in her condition and the way she hit the concrete. Her baby's aura dimmed dramatically. Anger flooded me like a tidal wave.

"Your problem is with me!" I yelled, "not Rose or little Rose. If you want me come and get me." I'd never felt so badass in my life. Rose had protected me from teachers and students and strigoi for years. She devoted her life to me essentially. He ran at me, the pain I caused him was still in his eyes, but this was for Rose. She was struggling to stand from where she'd been flung. I waited for him to dive in before I took the charmed stake from my belt and plunged it in his heart. The light that rippled through the alley was blinding and knocked me back into Rose. Finally the light dimmed and Christian stood before us, just as he did before he lost his mind. I helped Rose up, extended my hand to her belly. The little spirit was dwindling even with my power. My medications made it harder to manifest spirit. She clutched her stomach, like she was clinging to the little one.

"Pick her up Chris," he complied, and followed me to the car. I was sure he was disoriented and confused, but honestly it didn't matter. He'd done it to himself. I instructed him all the way to the hospital, ordering him to break speed limits. He did as I asked without question, seeming just as worried as I was. The human hospital was bustling with activity even this early in the evening, People with broken bones and bleeding knuckles roamed about, Chris carried Rose in, his hungry expression made me nervous, but we didn't have any feeders. Sharing Rose simply wasn't an option. The nurse took Rose away without a word while a receptionist gave me a clipboard.

Christian and I sat in silence for hours, just waiting for news from Rose. Then finally the doors swung open.

"Vasilissa?" I sprung upward, "and Mr. Ozera?" He jumped up behind me. "Ms. Hathaway has been properly stabilized. You're free to go back." We both walked down the sterile hallway holding our breath.

"Lissa…what's going on?" he asked quietly. "What's wrong with Rose?" I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want anything to do with him, because his concern was genuine. I could see it in his aura. When I didn't answer him he griped my shoulder harder than necessary. "Lissa answer me now!" He voice held a psychotic edge.

"Stay away from Rose." I growled. He looked taken aback, "the baby may be yours, but that doesn't mean you have any right to it. It's mine now." I knew I was being crazy, but I was feeling childish and crazy.

"What baby…Lissa? I don't understand." We reached her door and I was done talking to him. I had to reel in my emotions for Rose. She was twiddling her thumbs, her wild brown hair was unbound and hung over her shoulder.

"You knew?" she asked.

"I did." I hung my head in guilt. She ran her hands through her thick hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." She finally said. "I didn't graduate, I can't guard anyone and this is all I know how to do…" she swiped at her tears. "I can't bring a baby into the world like this." Her distress pulled at my heart strings.

"Don't worry Rose." I gushed, "You can stay with me for as long as you need to." She grimaced, "I can't make you my guardian, because you _didn't _graduate and queen bitch would throw a fit, but…you can stay with me."

"I probably won't get a guardian," Christian said honestly, "I can still pay you to guard Tasha and me. We'll live in LA so you won't be doing much work and we can supply you with everything you'd need for Little Rose."

"And I can do the same,"

She looked thoughtful. I knew that guarding had been her entire life in school, but I was hoping our friendship would overcome that. Then she shrugged, defeated.

"If Tasha would have me then…."

He beamed at knowing he'd gotten Rose. "Perfect! We can go to a public high school to finish that last semester then college. I'll call Tasha." She stopped him before he could pick up the hospital phone.

"Let's surprise her," she suggested, "needless to say she was destroyed when we told her…" He backed up considerably. We all knew about the storm that was brewing beneath the surface. "How could you!" she climbed out of bed despite the IV and other wired connections.

"I'm sorry-,"

"You bring me from Russia on this feel good bull shit, telling me that you need me then instead of using me you go and turn!"

"You were just as weak as I was in that moment. I didn't want to bring you down then too…I didn't think anyone would even _care _let alone come after me."

"You didn't want to bring me _down_?" she advanced on him, shoving her finger in his chest, "I am _your _protector. You come first!" She yelled, "I don't matter!" He fell backwards into a chair and gently grabbed her hand. His slender pale finger wrapped around her tan ones with ease, but he moved hesitantly. She watched him with calculating eyes as he pulled her into a hug. I wanted to sever the connection, to ensure that Rose needed me forever, but I couldn't. So instead I busied myself with tidying her bed. I saw him hug her out of the corner of my eye and I saw her blush and begin to cry into his chest. Her soft crying was like nails on a chalkboard. I only aimed to make it stop. I thought I'd explode when Chris stroked her thick dark hair, but I didn't. I kept my cool. I stayed calm. I stayed collected. She pulled away from him.

"Don't say you don't matter," he used his index finger to lift her head, "and I'm sorry I turned. I regretted it every time I looked in the mirror, I swear I am so sorry."

She backed away from him, then turned to me, hugging me tighter than she ever had, nestling her head on my shoulder. She was so cute.

"Thank you for saving me Lissa. Thank you for saving Chris. You are amazing."

My jealousy melted away and I found myself grinning.

"No problem," I helped her back into her bed and sat beside her bed.

"So about little Rose…" Christian began awkwardly. He moved toward her and the dim aura around Little Rose brightened considerably.

"It's yours," I told him begrudgingly, "It missed you when you were gone and the aura brightened when you neared. Rose hung her head in shame.

"But…it can't be. We…" he sighed as he realized lying would get him nowhere, "she wasn't supposed to…" He ran his hands through his ink colored hair, "shit."

"That's about right," she mumbled, "Lissa I'm so sorry for sleeping with him. I don't have an excuse, I'm just really, really sorry."

"It's okay Rose," I assured her, "I broke up with him because I didn't want him."


	14. Telling Tasha

To Be a Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

_A.n./ I actually wrote this one directly after posting the last one. XD_

_Rose POV  
_

Driving to LA was the most awkward thing I'd done in a long time and let's face it. I've been through hundreds of awkward things. Lissa wouldn't let Christian anywhere near me more than fifteen seconds and Chris was determined to cause her colossal amounts of irritation. I was driving this shift and if fussing over me hadn't tired Lissa out so extremely they probably would've gouged the other's eyes out over the front seat.

Chris sat quietly, thinking long and hard about something.

"So…you didn't graduate in favor of coming to find me?" he asked finally.

"Pretty much," I sighed, "Lissa didn't either."

"Oh."

I drove into Nevada before we stopped to eat. Now I had two moroi to feed instead on one. Today was Christian's turn. Lissa sat in the back stewing. Chris sat in the passenger seat and I sat on his lap, that way it didn't look like we were species of vampire. MY position over him evoked a reaction in both of us, but we both worked hard not to show it. I through my head to the side, exposing my neck. One of his hands reached up to squeeze my breast. My gasp of pleasure was masked by his biting into my neck. I could feel Lissa's jealousy rolling into me, but this was good to give up. He let me go, much to my distress, and it was time to go. Except he held me close to him, giving me a reason to stay a little longer.

"I'm dizzy," I said aloud although it wasn't true, I just didn't want to move. Christian's heartbeat was soothing as it pounded in my ears. Not to mention the circles he rubbed in my lower belly.

"Do you want to me to heal you?" she asked. I shook my head no.

"I'm fine now, don't worry." I told her, "Chris do you want to drive?" he shrugged.

"Don't see why not,"

The rest of the drive was even worse. There was another twelve hours in our drive, I wanted something from Chris and Chris wanted something from me, and Lissa was watching us like a hawk. I sighed in defeat. This was a dream that wouldn't come true. We made it to Tasha's in half the time with Chris driving twenty miles over the speed limit. Chris was still giving me looks that I couldn't ignore and Lissa was still giving us looks that we wouldn't dare ignore.

The Ozera was estate was huge.

Tasha really knew how to decorate. The main building looked to have about twenty five rooms and was made out of these impressive grey slabs. A valet took the car and immediately welcomed 'Lord Ozera' (and guests). I kept Christian hidden (poorly) behind me as I knocked on the door. Tasha was busy bustling around, getting something ready for something royal. She looked awful like she hadn't slept in a month or eaten for that long either. When she passed she smelt like scotch. I wrinkled my nose and sent Christian into a random room. She would notice us eventually. Just like that she stopped and turned on her heels.

"Rose, Lissa…" she hugged us both individually, then sniffled, "so I'm guessing it's done." Tears gathered in her eyes at the realization that her nephew, the one she raised from childhood, was gone forever.

"In a way…" I mumbled, "Christian get out her before she starts blubbering." She spun around, frantically searching for him. He came out of a room not exactly looking the best, but still healthy. The feeding earlier gave him a lot of his color back. He gave her a hug.

"How could you!" she yelled, she smacked him in the chest. Then she turned to me, "how'd you…." We explained everything to her the best we could, the entire time she held onto Chris like he was her life line. I imagined how I'd feel if I lost this little guy…

Just knowing there was something growing inside me was enough to kick start my protective instincts. He apologized hundreds of times to his aunt, swearing he'd never do anything like that again.

"Well this calls for a celebration," she finally said. "Anything else I should know about?" Telling Tasha about the baby seemed ill placed so Chris shrugged.

"We get Rose as our Guardian. Y'know…if you don't mind going under court's nose. She didn't graduate from Saint Vlad's because she went to find me." He shook his head, "but she's one of the best and you know that. And her current situation demands that she have a job."

"What situation?" the entire time I was holding my breath, if she wasn't on board I was back to living off Lissa until I could make my way in the human world.

He smiled in a way that made his fangs gleam, "she pregnant." He said it almost proudly, "and it's my fault." But the last part made it sound like an affliction. She looked taken aback.

"You got Rose? As in…that Rose? As in…hot beyond belief and completely out of your league Rose?" when he nodded and when I nodded she shook her head, "well damn Chris. Good job. Not good job in getting her pregnant this early on, I know I sent you enough condoms to last you the rest of your life, but good job on scoring such a nice girl."

"But the job…"

She grimaced, "I wouldn't feel right employing a pregnant girl." She tapped her jaw, "so long as she's here she's welcome to stay and go to school with you, Lissa as well, but I couldn't ask her to work as a guardian with a little one on the line."

"Well what about after it's born?" I asked hopefully.

"After your maternity leave there's no reason at all I can think of to turn you down. We could use a guardian for when we leave the country."

"Thank you so much!" I squealed, then she held up her hand to me.

"But you'll be Christian's guardian. I have my own _personal _guardian coming in from the academy in a week." She giggled. He raised an eyebrow at her, but shrugged. Why would he care about who'd be guarding his aunt. She showed us to our rooms, giving us our pick of whichever color scheme we desired. Lissa pinked a soft pink room, accented by white. We dropped her off first and she was so exhausted from hovering I felt her pass out on the bed, still in her day clothes. Yes! Next was my room, it was dark blue with black accents in the dresser and headboard. I immediately stripped down and sunk into the bath. I heard the door glide over the carpet.

"Who is it?" I groaned. Chris appeared around the door.

"So you get to stay here," he said, taking a seat beside the tub. I sunk beneath the bubbles.

"I'm so relieved." I admitted, "not only did I get a job, but I also get my child to actually have a father." When he stayed silent I added, "Most dhampir don't have that. Like I don't know anything more about my dad than his name."

"Why would anyone do that?" he asked, he was splashing around in the bath water now.

"I don't know." I admitted, "Circumstances. Pressure…" I trailed off. Without the mind of a moroi man it would be next to impossible to explain why one would abandon their children. There was a sudden shift in the king sized tub as Christian made his way behind me. I looked up at him, relaxing against his chest. Our positioning was bound to lead to more, but right now he seemed content to ask questions and massage my upper thigh.

"Okay well…what's your dad's name?"

I felt the water heat up to a muscle melting temperature, "Uhhh. Ibrahim Mazur."

He jumped behind me, "So I've been playing with my life twice." He chuckled, then he snuggled into my hair.

"You know him?" I turned so that my hands were on his chest.

"Yeah, he's a good friend of Tasha's. He like a Turkish mobster with _interesting _fashion taste."

This led me to different doors and different questions, but it seemed playtime was over. The erection jabbing me in the stomach were my indication. I leaned upward and crushed my lips to his, he forced his way in, demanding dominance from the jump. His hands roamed along my inner thigh and around to my butt. I climbed on his lap so that his cock was lined up to my entrance, but he stopped me. As he spoke I left a trail of kisses from his ear to his color bone. He fidgeted beneath me, gasping rather loudly when I caught his flesh in my mouth.

"I can't Rose." His eyes were on my chest as he spoke, "I don't want to take advantage of you anymore." He sighed in relief as I let go of his reddening meat.

"But I want to be taken advantage of," I insisted. The look of pure lust could not be mistaken, but just as he was about to give in I heard a familiar Russian accent.

"I think this room is hers," I heard Tasha say. I jumped out of the tub and dressed in a hurry, ignoring the fact that my clothes clung to my wet body. Soft footsteps then a shadow that crossed the entire tub. I looked up to see Dimitri staring back at me.


	15. Goodbyes

To Be a Blood Whore

By: Ravenl0221

_A.n./ I actually wrote this one directly after posting the last one. XD_

_Rose POV  
_

Christian couldn't hold his breath very long. He slipped out from under my hand (which was holding him underwater) and popped out of the water like a daisy.

"What the hell Rose?" he gasped. Dimitri didn't look impressed.

"It's not what it looks like!" I sighed.

"So you replaced me with the one of the most _hated _royals? I was so sure that blood whore business wouldn't change you. I understood you did what you had too, but then you went and skipped out of training then you left the academy all together. You and the princess pulled a Thelma and Louise and just got the hell on. What is going on Rose? I need all the details now."

"Well what about Jenifer?" I scoffed, "you seemed mighty occupied with your new student."

"Rose," he laughed humorlessly, "I was a teacher! How could you get jealous because I was doing my job? And where's your maturity? Why couldn't you just talk to me Rose? Why did you just leave the academy with Ozera and Lissa?" I ran my hand through my hair, not sure I was in the mood to explain it all. Christian, who'd mustered the balls to climb out of the tub ass naked and get dressed during our standoff, spoke.

"I turned, big surprise, and so Rose left to find and kill me. Lissa followed her because she felt like it was partially her fault. Lissa compelled Rose to force her to let her come. We're finishing school in the fall, so if there's anything else please hesitate to ask and get out."

"Lord Ozera," I could see the irritation at calling a former student 'Lord' anything, "this is between Rose and I so if you don't mind…" his accent thickened with his frustration, but Christian continued to press buttons.

"I do mind and since she's my undercover guardian I'd appreciate it if you left us alone." He actually had the audacity to begin to usher Dimitri out of the room by his back.

"I tried to do this the nice way," he mumbled then turned around outside of my door, pushing Christian into the bed with ease.

"Isn't someone manly," Chris muttered.

"I only came up here to tell you that we can't continued, but now I see there wasn't a _we _anyways." I stopped him now.

"He was only joking, you don't have to take him seriously. I'll tell you everything, just calm down." I insisted. He shook his head.

"No, I mean it Rose. Love Fades, mine has. I came up here to tell you that, to tell you not to make a scene since I'm dating Tasha," I couldn't say I didn't see it coming. After all I hadn't seen him in forever, hadn't spent any time with him. When Christian said he needed me, that he was falling from his pedestal I didn't realize what that really meant. I swallowed my own tears and forced myself into a hug. It meant I was losing Dimitri, it meant that he missed me like hell. I couldn't imagine how Chris would have known, but he did. I finally let Dimitri go with a smile.

"I understand," I spoke around my heart, because it was my fault. I couldn't bring myself to angry with anyone but myself, because I wasted the time I did have. I let my pride choke me for a year when I should have been right by his side. I'd hurt everyone with my selfish mistakes. God only knows what happened with Adrian. He could be in a ditch somewhere and I'd never know. How did I get so caught up that I forgot about the people that supported me? He seemed shocked, but nodded. He gave me another tight hug before making his way down the hall.

I left Christian in my room and went to find Lissa. She was bound to have Adrian's number. The only issue was…it wasn't until her eyes were glued to my wet, unbound chest that I realized my wardrobe choice was not the smartest. When Dimitri came in I'd jumped back into my tank top and shorts and hadn't bothered with underwear on my way over here. You didn't need a bond to understand why she was so distracted.

"Liss…"

She dragged her eyes up to my face, her cheeks were tinged a delicate pink color, "Huh?"

"Do you have Adrian's number?"

She pouted, highly disappointed that my appearance was haste, not me changing my mind about her insane lesbian fantasy.

"Only his email," she told me, when I groaned loudly she added, "Sorry."

"Not your fault." I flopped on her bed. She eyed me for a few minutes before sighing.

"Rose can you please put on a bra?"

I blinked at her, clearly surprised. I hadn't expected her to actually say anything about it, but previous experiences with her Chris and her reminded me that she was nothing if not an extremely sexual person. She was just polite about it.

"I'm really trying not to be a creep, but you leave me no choice with you flopping around like that." I covered my chest with my arms.

"Have some control," I teased, "I'm not that good looking." I paused, "I lied."

She laughed with me, braiding the ends of my hair.

"Oh sick,"

She jumped and smiled as if she'd been caught, because she had been. She played in my hair whenever she was feeling particularly 'affection' toward me. I thought back to the countless times she'd played in my hair and had just assumed it was a nervous tick.

"I'm sorry!" she gushed, "but you're so tempting."

I shook my head in exasperation, "give me Adrian's email before you jump me."

She sent the text message, "that might be a good idea." I left, hurrying back to my room before anyone else saw me like this. Christian had left by then so I lay on my back and fell asleep.

_Chris POV_

I kept imagining Lissa's face when she staked me, how in that moment, I loved her more than anything in this world. It wasn't fair that everything I thought about or dreamed about ended with her. I could understand her infatuation with Rose. Honestly, I could. The girl was a goddess. She fought and loved and acted with her whole self regardless of circumstances. It wasn't hard to love a girl like that. I could remember how soft she was under me, how intoxicating her taste and smell was…she was like a virus. She infected you then pulled you under. I realized I had no chance with Lissa. It took me turning strigoi and being restored to realize that I couldn't be the one she loved because frankly? I had a dick. And she obviously wasn't interested in the D. Now came the hard part. Getting over her. Rose had let Dimitri go without a problem, she gave him a hug and let go. I considered doing the same with Lissa, but the same burning sensation arose. I couldn't just _let her go_. It wasn't an option, yet it was my only option. I let the image of her gentle smile and soft golden hair cross my mind once more. I let the smell of lilacs consume me and the gentle tinkle of her voice control me, just one more time. Then I sat up and made up my mind. I wasn't some weak willed moroi, consumed my pain or controlled by weakness. I was Christian Ozera and I just didn't play along with that shit. I just needed an outlet so I went to find someone who probably hated me more than every other royal. Dimitri.

He was in the gym training, watching him was like watching a God, but I wasn't here to praise or admire him.

"Hey Belikov," he turned around with a surprised raise of the eyebrow.

"Lord Ozera." Lissa and I received the same training in Rose's absence. Tasha had gotten her way and four moroi students were tutored by the best novices of the grade. There's no way in hell I'd win or get close to winning or even hurt a hair of his full hair…but I could take out all of my pent up aggression without fear of harming him.

"Can we spar?" he cracked a rare smile, but shrugged.

"Sure thing." I dropped in my position, immediately he corrected my positioning. "And don't try to punch with your thumb like that. You're sure to hurt yourself that way." I took his advice, hiding my embarrassment. He motioned for me to run at him, easily blocking every blow I threw. Then when my attacks grew weaker and my anger began to bleed away he turned and round house kicked me into a wall. Ow. He gave me an apologetic smile.

"Maybe you should focus on the punching bag a little longer."

_I was planning to make this a little longer, but I was cut off by something AMAZING! So it's been announced that they're going to do Frostbite. I know VA wasn't great, it was really sad and kinda pathetic, BUT I have hope for the second movie. (Apparently they're switching directors or something). So follow me on twitter (ravenl0221) for VA hype and what not. It shall be tremendous. We all have to get involved if we want this to work ^^_


End file.
